Sonic Mania: The Story you NEVER Knew
by Penutsonfire
Summary: This is the TRUE story behind Sonic Mania, like it or not. WARNING: Some might find this story to emotionally distressing. Please proceed with caution.


This is a story you were never meant to hear. One SEGA has hidden for many years.

Until now.

Listen to the secret story behind Sonic Mania.

It was present day, Sonic had retired. He was out of the game for good.

He moved to a small town in Twin Falls, Idaho. It was a small town with only 44,000 people. Quite a nice place to be actually if you want to visit or anything (note: this fanfiction was sponsored by the government of Idaho).

Anyways Sonic was relaxing pretty goodly for a few years an not have to worry about any bad games SEga wanted to make him.

Sonic was meaning to get tea from the store because he liked that stuff ok? you dont havre to judge him buy his lifestyle you know?

Anyways Sonic was very hungry so he went out for a casual stroll in the streets to get some food that he was hungry for because he had not eaten for a while. not eating will do this to you and make your stomach very grumbly.

Actually this story reminds me of when I was a small baby child and i eated alot of things to keep my appitite very good. But this one day i had not gooteb anything to eat so i began to cry (Iwas baby remember dummy). so my mommy got me some cracker and i loved it but they were just those terrbilble nonmae kind. I have never forgiven my mom for that violation of huamn rights.

Anyways, Sonic wa a bretty gool guy. he liked to run quite in the fast manor in his younger monthes (hedgehogs dont live long). but know he was a senior citizen and had to get boys scouts to dragg his body across the street.

this wast the sad moment of sonic live. it reminds me ov my own grandmother. she is 86 in a retiremrnt home. I have to take care of her.

Anyways, evil sega was made that there star was old and crinkly like paper. so they decided to hire a replacement. the looked over evverywgere for hte prefect replace to sonic the legacy.

the only one they could find, Sonic the son of Sonic the hedgehog!

wehn tales, sonics lover, heard of this outraged. he stromed into sega officers and said that he was ok with this decision as foxs live longer than hedgehogs and sonic was old and new sonic was young and sexy.

doc egger was nut so happy about this knews. he didnt want another stupid rival like sonic or the newer sonic, sonic the hedgerog. so he flew on a plane somewhere to speek with sonic the original hedgehog of many fame.

old sonic was sitting in a chair when he went to the doore. it was doc egger himshelf!

"omg" sonic said with much surprise in his blushing cheeks.

hello sonic" doc egger said i have been looking for u.

"how dod yo know my house? son said (im too lazy to write sonic, plus son sounds cooler anyways.)

This siny ur house i just found us hear said egger louder thatn the usual.

"what said son

"ur son had been kidnap" egger said with contempt

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" said son quietly

"yes and you go recu hime to find true meening in you're life". egger said, fufillingly

so son did that and fighted against the Sega in a big huge war, it was pretty cool if you ask me/

but son was no mach for sega as they were evil.

"give up Sonny boy, your will die!" they said , in a revealingly manner

but son had alredy died as they were expelling air from their lung in order to make the words appear from their mouths.

itwas sade for the moment as sega had finded that h-tehy abused son in his live time by making crappy games like sonic heroes or sonic unleashed.

the burial of son was quick and even son's son son the newer version btw was ther and didnt care (maybe he gave him noname crackers in his youth(

meanwhile egger in the background kidnap hardy for himself transforming him in the the dangerous, but sexy, hard-boiled heavies! egger was proud of his new creation and tried to take ogre sega in their time of weekness.

so the robot attacked and son new was sacred because he actually hadnt fought egger b4.

but son the braves eternal soul rose from the ashes to give one final heroic gesture of gratitude desite sega's horrible abuse to him.

son calppedd his hands so tight together created a shock to push back the egg and his sexy companion to somewhere

everyone was happy but new that it wasn't the end to this stroy(yet)

son soul went up to new son his son and gave him words of wisdom

"son, believe in urself" son said to new son as an act of encouragment

"ok daddy i will" son the new said to his old papa who was going into hell now

son's soul went everywere and sega went crazy like a bunch of maniacs. so they decided to name their new game sonic mania becaise they were crazy and hated themselves for not think ing of this idea earlier.

remembering to th e legacy of son the hedge who was a brave heroes in the fac of evil like sega when they made to the bad son games like son adventure 3 coming for the wii and gamecube 2018.

it was then that knuckle has his time to shrine while fliing high in the sky.

he landed on Sega to get them good for to h think thath Sgea kill sonic (they technixally did)

and knuckled shout louder than ever "who kill son my secret loving crunch"

It was egger in his robotmobile 'said tails the rabbit"

'ok' knuckles said and they fought egger on the place where he went in sonic mania the end.


End file.
